


圈养

by A_slide



Category: LongYu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_slide/pseuds/A_slide
Summary: 好困俺也不知道在写什么鬼登西bml





	圈养

**Author's Note:**

> 好困俺也不知道在写什么鬼登西bml

00.

蔡程昱三年高中两年留级，只有在被教导主任叫家长的时候最有底气。

“我没家长。”他通常这样回答，信誓旦旦，还有点竭力拗出来的潇洒意味，无牵无挂得仿佛港台剧里腰带藏毒的古惑仔。

新来的教导主任不清楚他底细，半信半疑地捞过电话，照着学生通讯录上那个很久无人接听的号码开始一个数字一个数字地摁。

拨通之后还颇得意地摁了免提。

让你潇洒吧，让你无牵无挂吧。

01.

郑云龙也觉得挺魔幻的，他下飞机第一件事竟然是去给小孩开家长会。

秉持着“别人有的蔡蔡也得有”的不知道从哪儿来的养孩子基本原则，他参加完发布会直接套着西装就往小孩学校赶。教导主任跟他约的时间是三点半。他坐在车上眯眼回想自己遥远的少年时代，好像确实该是这个点开家长会，不是一点半两点半就是三点半。一般这个点开始开会，要么家长开完会直接回家做饭小孩继续上课，要么开完会彻底来不及做饭领孩子出去吃，光天化日朗朗乾坤打也打不得骂也骂不得，小孩颤颤巍巍吃饭大气都不敢出，恨铁不成钢顺带着牙痒痒一小时之后只能泄气回家，把会上的说教统统忘到九霄云外，总之是很人性化的安排。

但是到了学校他发现好像并不是自己想的那么回事。开会地点在教导主任办公室，参会人员只有他一个人，开会时间三点半学生都在上课，打扰不了老师也打扰不了学生。这是一次再简单不过的叫家长。有多简单呢，简单到教导主任一拨家长电话就通，通了之后让他来他就来了，很随便也很流畅的一套程序。

郑云龙进门第一眼看到的就是他从小学带到初中毕业的小孩，跟以前一点都不一样。他依稀记得他亲自养小孩的那几年，小孩还乖溜溜的，说话也软乎乎的，他比较满意的是那时候小孩还喜欢把人往年轻了叫，他让小孩叫他叔，小孩不叫，非要糯糯地喊他哥哥。总而言之，那几年的蔡程昱除了年纪渐长后喜欢半夜偷偷摸摸爬到他床上亲他之外，没出什么大问题。

他打量着小孩，总觉得不认识。除了染得乱七八糟的头发跟长开了的五官外，好像还有什么不一样。接下来的四十分钟内，他接受了教导主任的谆谆教诲，并被强行介绍了小孩从上高一开始的斑斑劣迹。上到拆男厕所门下到揪女同学小辫，可谓丧尽天良无恶不作。

郑云龙低着头挨训，一边听一边后悔，他想妈的早知道不穿这么正式了反正过来也得被骂得跟孙子似的。

他把小孩领出学校时，夕阳渐沉。一开始他跟蔡程昱并排走，走着走着小孩就有意无意往他身后躲。后来他索性扳过小孩肩膀把人挪到前面，自己跟在后边走。

小孩说：我不跑。

他回答：我知道。

小孩沉默一会儿，颤颤巍巍道：我知道你不会揍我的。

他笑出声：我不认路，你得带着我走。

蔡程昱面上也不显山露水，只哦了一声，抬腿就把脚下一块石头踢出老远。

他上课时一贯的状态是托着下巴昏昏欲睡，但好歹也听进去几句，譬如实践是检验真理的唯一标准。于是教导主任请缨般替他检验了一下午，检验结果也确实符合真理。

郑云龙算他哪门子家长啊。

02.

蔡程昱想不到能跟自己的家长寒暄什么。

他只能老老实实在前面边踢石子边走路，走出几百米远刚想回头郑重其事地跟他的家长聊聊事业，就被男人摁住肩膀押进一家理发店。

小孩瞪圆了眼睛，张着嘴说不出半句话，只能看着男人给自己围上一块大毛巾，跟理发师对着自己的脑袋指指点点：“把他这撮绿的……那撮黄的还有蓝的……全都染成黑的。”

他震撼到差点伸出手去拍自己的大腿，但到底是克制住了。一扭头又对上郑云龙茫然的脸：“你有话要跟我说吗？”

“没有。”

小孩挫败地摇摇头。他在想到底是哪里出了问题，明明交流也不多，气场也够足，一眼看上去就是个暴躁坏学生的样子，到底是什么给了郑云龙“这个小孩很好搞”的错觉。

可是郑云龙还是像小时候一样捏捏他的脸，说话时语气都柔软起来，像对待小时候的他。

“你们教导主任让你多跟我交流交流。”

蔡程昱红着耳根低头。

再然后这种旖旎意味烟消云散，剩下的都是天下所有普通小孩被铁血教育之后都会产生的恼怒，再详细点，也可以说是恼羞成怒。他皱着眉，咬牙切齿地任理发师给自己把一脑袋花花绿绿的乱发染成黑的。

理发师冲郑云龙开玩笑道：“你弟弟很难过的样子。”

郑云龙坐在沙发上百无聊赖把手边的抱枕拍扁搓圆，听到理发师的话也只是略抬了头，轻声道：“他不是我弟弟。”

“我是。”蔡程昱终于红了眼眶，恶狠狠地扭脸看他：“操你妈，我是。”

03.

在小孩凶巴巴地发出反驳之后，郑云龙已经做好了十成十的准备，从今往后只要蔡程昱叫他哥他就立马答应，而且必须得是不带半句反驳跟瞎跑火车的那种斩钉截铁的答应。

不过是一个称呼，在教育孩子这点上要跟孩子平等相处——这一点他的同事也这么教过他。不管是叔叔还是哥哥，只要你伸出手我回握，我们就是平等的。

郑云龙觉得有问题，于是下意识反驳：他不是我儿子……

同事拍拍他的肩膀，殷切道：“那么它适用于所有你需要教育的对象。”

对象也可以。郑云龙这样想，那不如握手前再敬个礼，这样才符合中华民族优良美德。

可是青春期的孩子仿佛格外多愁善感，尽管按理说留了两年级的蔡程昱已经不应该被划到青春期的孩子这一类里了，但郑云龙还是不敢跟他搞握手敬礼从此叔叔变哥们这一套，怕小孩一个怒火攻心再留级一年，彻底走出青春期，连带着把升学压力都抛得远远。

他还没打算用暴力的方式教育小孩，但小孩却怎么都不合作。

“你就打算一直上高二，然后跟你儿子呆在一个班是吗。”洗碗的时候郑云龙这么跟他说。本着人道主义精神以及把小孩扔在家这么久都不管的愧疚，郑云龙觉得一回来就让孩子洗碗，怎么都说不过去。于是小孩就心安理得地站在一边看他洗碗，即便黑发柔软地垂在额前也努力拽得跟二五八万似的，偶尔跟对方目光接触就匆匆低下头。

经过一番慎重思考，蔡程昱说：“我想要女儿。”

“那就女儿吧。哪有爸爸跟女儿一个班上课。”郑云龙故意呛他，擦干净手，把碗挨个码在碗柜里，慢悠悠道：“或者说你想忽悠你女儿选文，这样就能避免跟她在同一个班出现。”

小孩腮帮子鼓鼓，扁着嘴，看起来像还在生气。郑云龙失笑，伸手揉他乌黑柔软的发，坦荡又磊落，像离开前从没得到过少年人的亲吻。

蔡程昱踉跄着往后退了两步。

郑云龙微笑着凝视他的眼睛。

怎么了？男人这样问，声音带点笑意。

你手上沾了染料。

小孩有点像某种警觉性极高的小动物，一戳就躲，躲不了就跑。但三十平米的小屋统共就他们两个人，跑多远都会被揪回来。

“哪有染料。”郑云龙扣着他腰，扳着他下巴缠绵悱恻地亲。小孩被他亲得喘不过气，手抵着他胸口想把人推开，却听到男人喉间逸出沉沉的笑声。笑他做无用功吗？还是笑他的反应？小孩浑浑噩噩地想着，心跳得剧烈却只想躲。这种感觉有多久没出现了，如果非要回忆的话，大概还是要追溯到第一次梦遗之后的清晨，他攥着内裤仓皇躲进浴室，遥遥传来的却是梦里人喊他吃早饭的声音。

他昏昏沉沉，大腿一凉才意识到大事不妙。男人轻而易举地扒下他的裤子，他恐慌地挣扎，却被男人安抚地揉了揉屁股。

——你这是强暴高中生。

郑云龙沾了点润滑探进第一根手指时，小孩这样说。他噙着笑慢吞吞道：“你已经成年了，高二三班蔡程昱同学，你留级多久了你自己不清楚吗。”

接着是第二根手指。小孩仿佛忽然意识到什么真相，抽泣着控诉他，“你让我染头发……是因为我一开始……唔啊……”

——难以下咽吗？

还没等他把完整的一句话说出来，郑云龙就福至心灵地回答：“做的时候会比较顺眼。”

“渣男！”

04.

蔡程昱被他顶得站都站不稳，摇晃着堪堪伏在床上。就这方面而言，郑云龙看起来实在不像有多少经验的样子，更要命的是他也不太会，痛得上排牙咬下嘴唇，光秃秃的指甲掐在床单上留下浅浅的印子，然后又归于平整。

郑云龙起先只沉默着闷头往前撞，继而忽然伸手撩起他卫衣下摆揉他乳尖。他原本痛得已经在脑子里乱骂了好几通，被郑云龙这一下弄得胸前酥麻，连带着耳根都发烫，颤巍巍拍掉对方的手，喘着粗气软乎乎地骂他：“你有病啊！”

郑云龙凑过去咬他白生生的耳垂，嘴唇贴着他耳朵闷闷地笑，哑声道：“那你指导指导我，应该怎么操你。”

“……你他妈不是会吗！”小孩喘息着扭脸，竭力凶狠地剜了他一眼。

他颇温柔地亲了亲小孩湿漉漉的眼，又重重顶了进去，无辜道：“我不会啊，蔡蔡。”

——说得跟真的似的。

小孩这样想。

然后呜咽着释放出来。

05.

郑云龙又想起从前的很多个吻。

他努力思考在很多次亲吻之后的早晨蔡程昱通常怎样收场——好像是背着书包装作无事发生去上课。那时候学校离家还算近，小孩提前十五分钟出门，溜达着就能准时到校，赶上早读的那种。

于是他这天也把小孩早早叫了起来，还颇贴心地扔给他一件外套：“天冷了蔡蔡，记得把拉链拉到最上边。”

小孩身上的印子暧昧得实在没法解释，除了挡就剩挡。郑云龙站在一旁，一边看蔡程昱麻木地一件一件往身上套衣服，一边深刻反思自己昨晚怎么就昏了头才被教导主任训了一顿就往小孩身上留印子。

“你昨晚上发疯的时候有记得今天是星期二吗。”小孩揉揉乱糟糟的头发，趿拉着拖鞋往浴室走。

郑云龙跟着他到浴室门口，靠在门上盯着他笑，“忘了。”

小孩鼓着腮帮子又一步一步折回来，然后伸腿踹了他一脚。

06.

“你一会得送我去学校。”

在把人赶出浴室前，蔡程昱这样说。

Fin.


End file.
